The Two Legends
by HarmonicJay
Summary: Ash/OC pairing! One of my first stories so please don't hate too hard!
1. Legends

Music: HEY HEY HEY PEEPS! I'm working with Ash again but this time it's with Cira! (I play Cira in this story)

Ash: Really? You will?

Music: Tsk, nope! I'm a writer! No way I'm getting involved.

Ash: Sheesh you could've just said no…

Cira: Hey guys!]

Ash: OOOHH She's cute!

Music: Shuddup Ash SHE CAN HEAR YOU.

Ash: Oh, oops.

Cira: *giggle*

Music: *cough*idiot*cough

Ash: HEY!

Music: La dee da da da...

Cira: *sigh* Disclaimer: Music does not own Pokemon or any of its characters. Please read on and don't forget to leave reviews!

Music: ALRIGHT, CHAPPY...BEGIN!

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

"Pikachu!" Ash cried. Ash Ketchum had just taken a seaplane from the Kanto region to the Unova region, and Zekrom had appeared in a stormcloud. Pikachu absorbed too much electricity, and was struggling to keep it from shooting out everywhere. Meanwhile, at the nearby Pokémon Center, a girl named Cira Legend was healing her Pokémon.

"Here you go, all healed and ready to go." Nurse Joy said. "Audino!" Audino echoed, cheerfully rolling out a cart with six pokeballs and a happy Pikachu.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." Cira smiled, and her Pikachu hopped onto her shoulder with its arms full of her pokeballs. Cira outstretched her arm so the Pikachu could fasten her pokeballs to the black belt on her mini short jeans. She stood up, her dark chocolate hair waving back and forth as she stood up. The mini bang that draped cleanly over her left eye bounced as her Pikachu leaped onto her shoulder again. "Pikachu!" It replied.

A faint roar made Cira perk up, her eyes nd ears pointed to the thundercloud right over Professor Juniper's laboratory. She gasped and looked at one of her pokeballs. It contained Reshiram, the legendary dragon and fire type. It was said that Reshiram and Zekrom were once one, but when two prince brothers began arguing, they split into two. The elder brother sought power and evil, and Zekrom sided with him. But the younger brother sought truth and friendship, and Reshiram sided alongside him. Since both were the one and same, the battle went on for a long time with no winner. After exhausting themselves to the final extent, Zekrom and Reshiram transformed into stones. Zekrom, the Dark Stone, and Reshiram the Light Stone. They were to reveal themselves to the heroes and become allies, lending their power to the hero.

Cira had received the Light Stone from Drayden in Driftveil City when her friend Iris called her over. Reshiram revealed itself to Cira when after losing in the quarterfinals of the Kanto League, she chose to train with a good and pure heart, her intentions well and truthful. The roar echoed in Cira's mind, and she snapped into action.

"Come on Pikachu, let's hurry!" Pikachu nodded.

"Pika Pi!" Cira had seen Zekrom before when she was about to go into the seaplane for Unova from her home in the Kanto region, and the effects caused Pikachu's electricity to go wild.

Though, through the process Pikachu learned the rare move Electric Overload, which cancels all electricity around it with its special Thundershock. Cira bolted out of the center, heading directly for the lab when she heard a faint cry, obviously from a Pikachu. She grimaced, knowing that if that Pikachu didn't have enough battling experience, it wouldn't be able to learn the move Electric Overload. Cira quickened her pace as the lab came into view.

* * *

Music: YAY Chapter..FINISHED! Hope you guys liked it!

Ash: Hey I seem so shy…

Music: Yup I wanted to make you look like a fool.

Ash: HEY!

Music: HAHAHAH Just kidding!

Cira: Thanks for reading! Please review!

Music: Yup, Thanks!

Ash: I'm hungry…

Music and CIra: AGAIN?!

Ash: YIKES!

Ash: SEE YOU...GUYS NEXT..TIMEEEEEE!


	2. Could it be Love?

Music: HEY HEY HEY PEEPS!

Ash: Oi…

Music: Awww why the annoyed face?

Ash: I'm hungry.

Cira: ...It's 3 in the afternoon.

Ash: So?

Music: Ah, let him starve! LET'S HURRY THIS UP!

Ash: Ouch, harsh.

Music: That's not harsh. YOU WANT HARSH? *takes out chainsaw* VRRVRRR

Ash: WAIT! NO...AAAAHHHHH

Music: See? Not hungry anymore, are ya?

Ash: *whimper* hangs onto Cira's leg

Cira: *sigh* There, there… Disclaimer: Music does not own Pokemon or any of its characters.

Ash: Read on… I guess.

Music: SHUDDUP ASH!

Ash: WAAAAHHHH!

Music: CHAPPY...BEGIN!

* * *

She smiled but gasped as she neared Trip, the trainer that had just recently began his journey. For some odd reason he was taking photos of his surroundings. Instead of slowing down to dodge him, Cira leaped over his head at the last possible minute, doing a somersault. She gasped lightly as she stumbled but quickly regained compusure. She silently cursed under her breath at her clumsiness but ran on. Her Pikachu, on the other hand, jumped on Trip's face when he looked up to figure out what mysterious shadow suddenly blocked out the sun. Trip mumbled a annoyed growl as Pikachu jumped onto Cira's shoulder.

"Hey, you wanna battle, girl? Oh, it's on!" Trip yelled furiously.

Cira gasped,"Challenge me later! Sorry!"

Trip sighed, snapping a photo of Cira's back. Cira looked overhead to see the thundercloud getting lighter.

"Hurry, Pikachu!", she yelled. "Pika!" Pikachu responded.

They leaped through the open window, startling Ash, a boy a little older than Cira. Spotting the Pikachu on the medical table, her Pikachu hopped onto it, ready to obey Cira's commands. "Pikachu, Electric Overload!" Her Pikachu nodded,"Pika Pi...Chuuuu!"

Bolts of electricity shot out to meet Ash's Pikachu's electricity, canceling them both out. After Ash's Pikachu let out all of its excess electricity, it collapsed, exhausted and weak. Cira's Pikachu jumped back, skidding on the cold metal. It huffed with weariness as it tried to regain its strength and breath. Ash ran over to his Pikachu and picked it up slowly, the thundercloud in the sky fading to reveal a beautiful blue sunny sky. The Pikachu in Ash's arms opened its eyes gradually, taking in its surroundings. Prof. Juniper stepped over to Cira, whispering something in her ear.

"Oh, right!" Cira exclaimed.

She hadn't noticed that everybody had been staring at her since she burst through the window and saved Ash's Pikachu.

"Hi, everyone. My name is Cira. Cira Legend. I'm a friend of Prof. Juniper and Prof. Oak." She rubbed the back of her head with her hand.

"Ah yes. Hello again, Cira. Nice to see you again." Prof. Oak smiled. Delia walked up to Cira and shook her hand furiously.

"Thank you, thank you so much, Cira! You saved my little boy Ash's Pikachu."

Cira smiled hesitantly, stopping to look at the boy cradling his weak Pikachu. His Pikachu blinked, sitting up as it began to recall what just happened. Ash looked at Cira, and seeing as she was staring at him, he quickly turned away, blushing like mad.

" _That girl just saved Pikachu, she's... kinda cute..._ "

Cira stared at the blushing boy, wondering to herself," _He's kinda cute. I wonder who he is...hmm, Ash..."_

Both Pikachu looked at each other and began talking in Pokémon language.

"Pika pika pi pikachu!" (Thank you for saving me!)

"Pika pika pikachu pi!" (That's no problem! I got the same thing before. Reshiram told us about it.)

"Pika pi pikachu pika?" (You know Reshiram?)

"Pika pikachu pi pi." (Sure, he's part of our team.)

Ash walked up to Cira looking at the floor and scuffing his shoes. Delia smirked, knowing her little boy had just earned himself a big crush.

"Go on, Ash. Say thank you." She nudged him, causing him to bump into the already embarrassed Cira.

"Um...I..I.. ...Thank.. you. For um, saving um, my, my Pikachu..." Ash stammered.

Cira nodded. "Sure, um, no prob.. Oh!" Ash's head shot up, startled by Cira's sudden shout out.

"Right, that boy outside had just challenged me to a battle before I saved your Pikachu!" She exclaimed.

"Huh? You mean Trip? Was he taking pictures of everything?" Cira smirked and nodded.

"All right, then let's go out there and beat him!" Ash cried.

"Yeah!" The two ran out of the lab to meet the unhappy trainer outside.

"Hmph. Well it's about time you showed up. I'm a busy guy. I don't have time to dilly dally around with some flaky beginner." Trip spat. Cira crossed her arms and looked down, hurt by the insult. Ash glared at Trip but immediately looked down with embarrassment.

Trip sighed. "All right. A one on one battle. What's your starter Pokémon?

Something lame, I bet." Cira looked up sheepishly.

"Um, actually I started my journey a few years ago. So I have six."

Trip stiffened and rolled his eyes quickly. "A few years ago? Hmph. Then bring out your strongest Pokémon. I bet I can beat whoever you bring out with one move and an arm tied behind my Pokémon's back."

Cira glared at him and replied," I don't think you want to face my strongest Pokémon. It's too strong. How about my weakest?"

Trip glared right back at her. "Excuse me? I dare you to bring out your best. I'd beat your weakest by just looking at it, hmph."

Cira gasped and shot," You asked for it! Reshiram, let's go!"

She threw a white and black pokeball, revealing the legendary dragon and fire type Pokémon. Trip gasped, unable to call out his Snivy.

"...Reshiram? Your strongest Pokémon is...Reshiram? Unbelievable. It's a legendary. Why is it with you?"

Cira sighed. "Hey I warned you. And technically, he was a present." She murmured.

Reshiram turned to lay its piercing lighting blue eyes on Trip, and let out a ear piercing roar. "Preaaaaaaaaah!" Trip gulped, then called out his Snivy.

"I can do this. Snivy, help me out!" His Snivy popped out, its arms on its hips and scanned its opponent.

"Snivy?! Sni Vy Vy?! Snivy?!" (Reshiram?! Are you crazy, kid?! You expect me to go up against Reshiram?!)

Trip took in a deep breath, and fired his first move.

"Leafstorm, let's go!" Snivy obeyed, letting a raging leafstorm charge towards Reshiram.

Ash gasped, his eyes widening as he realized Cira wasn't making any move to dodge it. "What are you doing? Dodge it!" Ash cried.

Cira shook her head and replied,"Don't worry, Ash. Watch."

The leafstorm made perfect contact with Reshiram and a cloud of smoke billowed out.

"Is that the strongest of your Pokémon? Isn't there any other Pokémon stronger than him?" Trip gloated.

The smoke cleared to reveal Reshiram with no wound or even a scratch.

Trip took in a startled breath but recovered with a strangled exhale.

"Reshiram, Fusion Flare!" Cira cried.

Reshiram opened its mouth and a huge orange blast shot from it. A huge explosion bursted from Snivy, and when it cleared, Snivy fainted. Trip crossed his arms and regained his composure.

"Whatever. My Snivy is just starting. We'll be a lot more powerful the next time we meet. Snivy, return. We will meet again. Goodbye." Trip's pokeball recalled Snivy, and stalked off.

Ash grinned and turned to Cira. "Cira, do you want to travel the Unova region with me? My dream is to become a Pokémon master and we could both enter the Unova League together. I'd be really happy if you'd come with me."

Ash blushed and looked down to avoid eye contact with Cira. She smiled with red cheeks and replied,"That would be great, Ash. My dream's also to become a Pokemon master. I think we're going to get along just fine." The duo both grinned as they set off into Unova. As the journey...CONTINUES!

* * *

Music: Phew, that was tiring...Well, hope you guys liked it!

Ash: SHE WANTS TO BECOME A POKEMON MASTER LIKE ME! AWESOME!

Cira: That's what the story says.

Ash: But…

Cira: JK! I totally wanna become a pokemon master!

Ash: Let's win everything together!

Ash and CIra: YEAH!

Music: My hand hurts… BUT NO MATTER! I HAVE WAAAAYYY MORE STORIES TO PUBLISH! LATERS!

Cira: Please review, everybody! Thanks for reading!


End file.
